1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved changeable tip awl wherein the same is arranged for the ease of replacement of awl tips relative to the awl structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Awls of various types have been utilized in the prior art, with the prior art indicating the use of replaceable structure such as in a soldering gun, as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,769, with tools such as screw drivers and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,876 having a removable tip structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an awl having replaceable tips arranged for mounting in a secured relationship relative to an associated shank structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.